


R For Restraint

by moratti



Series: Mafia!KNVB [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>罗宾遇到了一些麻烦，而埃德温愿意提供帮助。</p>
            </blockquote>





	R For Restraint

大概是常年漏水的缘故，屋子西面的墙上有一条歪歪扭扭的水渍，长满了斑斑点点的霉，从天花板一直延伸到墙脚，像是把墙壁给硬生生地分割成了两半。

范德萨盯着墙上密密麻麻的霉点看了一会儿，然后将视线挪开了。

房间里的气味十分令人反胃，角落里堆满了变质的速食外卖和厨余垃圾，敞开的衣柜里有几件黑漆漆的衣裤，看起来已经有几个月没洗过了，混着空气里浓烈的血腥味道，在这个狭小的空间里糅合成一种让人窒息的恶臭。

几分钟前还躺在屋子中央的尸体已经被抬走了，从地上作为标记的黑色胶带来看，是个相当扭曲的姿势。血迹几乎溢满了整个胶带圈，从胶带边缘继续向外延伸，其中一条带血的痕迹一直延伸到了范德萨脚下，离尸体的位置足足有四五米，大约是拖动尸体的时候留下的。

范德萨摘掉了右手的皮手套，缓缓地蹲下身子，用食指的指尖沾了点尚未干涩的血迹，举到眼前用拇指搓了搓，盯着指纹上留下的红色痕迹皱了皱眉，“交货地点是在港口？”

“是的，范德萨先生。”身后的人回答道，“约定的交货地点是在2号码头，但调查组的人很肯定案发地点是在这里，至于凶手，目前还没有眉目。”

“客户那边有什么说法？”

“他们声称对此一无所知，并对KNVB的人「未按约定时间交货」表达了不满，要求相应的补偿——不过这点在之前的协议里并未提及，前辈的看法是？”

范德萨站起身，拍了拍风衣的衣角，“想从KNVB手里捞折扣？”他回过头看了范德法特一眼，似笑非笑道，“麻烦转告那些西班牙人，在弄清市场的规矩之前就出来做买卖是会折寿的。”

这回范德法特没有再接话，房间里的气味让他觉得在这里多呆一秒都是折磨。他抬起视线看着范德萨，有些犹豫是否该将心里的疑虑说出口，但最终还是放弃了。

范德萨当然知道他想说什么。

这里是鹿特丹，一个阿贾克斯的人在此遇害会招来怎样的闲言蜚语他自然清楚，KNVB的内部纷争并不是个秘密，自从上头传出要甄选新任首领继承人的消息之后，近来这种纷争更是愈发有摆上台面的意味。但即便如此，他还是没有足够的去怀疑费耶诺德的证据，他唯一可以肯定的是，无论凶手是来自内部还是来自外敌，传达出来的挑衅信息都相当明显。

“如果西班牙人不肯松口，那就取消单子，我现在没有时间陪他们耗。”

范德法特撇了撇嘴，表示收到。

“还有条子那边，如果——”范德萨正想继续向面前的后辈交代接下来的工作，口袋里的手机却不适时地响了起来。他皱了皱眉，从口袋里摸出手机，来电显示是西莱森——考虑到对方的十通电话里也很难有一通是正事，他犹豫了半秒便挂掉了电话，将铃声切换到振动模式，继续对范德法特说道，“如果条子查到这里，就说——”

刚被放回口袋的手机又不依不挠地振动了起来。

范德萨叹了口气，接起了电话。

“前辈！！大事不好了！！！”他还没说话，那边便传来了这样的惊呼，背景音相当嘈杂，听起来是夜店或是赌场一类的场所，于是他揉了揉太阳穴，说道，“我能听见，贾斯珀，你可以试着放低音量。”

“呃，我是亨特拉尔，前辈，贾斯珀他——”电话那头的人说道，“不不不，这不重要，我是说，真的大事不好了！”他的声音听起来很模糊，尽管音量不低，但混杂在背景音里有些分辨不清，“罗宾他——”

范德萨皱了皱眉，打断道，“你们在哪？”

“我们——前辈你都不先问一下罗宾到底怎么了吗？”

“告诉我你们在哪。”

 

范德萨进入赌场之后第一眼便看到了站在东侧包间门口的亨特拉尔和西莱森。后者在看到他的瞬间露出一副大难临头的表情，这使得他先前那种担心的情绪又被放大了开来，几乎填满整个大脑。

他试图让自己的步子看起来没那么焦急，但还是失败了。

“罗宾呢？”

西莱森低下头避开了范德萨的视线，指了指身后的门，“在里面。”

“不准备告诉我是怎么一回事？”

“是被人暗算了，前辈。”一旁的亨特拉尔抢答道，“上头给的任务，让我们在这里和客户见面，谁知道那帮孙子在酒水里下了药，结果罗宾就中招了——”

没等对方说完，范德萨便上前推开了包间的门，房间中央的大理石赌桌占据了大部分视线，在五彩斑斓的灯光下闪得人眼睛发疼，他的目光在房间里搜索了一阵才看到桌子后面躺在沙发上的范佩西，从门口的角度看过去正好被桌子挡住了，加上昏暗又令人头晕的光线，很难让人发觉那里还躺着个人。

“可卡因？”

“不、不是。”西莱森朝房间里快速地瞥了一眼，然后又马上收回视线，老实地回答道，“我们也不确定是什么……他刚才一直浑身发热还冒冷汗，说自己四肢无力然后就一直瘫在那里，很难受的样子，看起来有点像冰毒的反应，但又不像。”

范德萨做了个手势示意西莱森跟着自己走进房间，绕过赌桌来到沙发旁，坐在范佩西头顶的方向，伸出手摸了摸对方的颈侧，那里也是滚烫的一片。他抬起头看向站在门边似乎不愿继续靠近的西莱森，问道，“什么时候发现被下药了？”

“大概半个小时前吧……”

“我需要一副手铐。”

“什、什么？”西莱森睁大了眼睛，似乎以为自己听错了，“要手铐做什么？——不不，我的意思是，我怎么会随身带着那种东西……”

范德萨瞥了他一眼，似乎并不想回答他的问题或是作出进一步解释，径自说道，“隔壁包间门口左手边的那桌Black Jack，庄家身后有个穿黑色衬衫的，是个条子，从他那里顺一下。”

“……”

西莱森眨了眨眼睛，原地愣了三秒之后认命地走出了房间。

“偶像真不愧是偶像。”他在走向赌桌前对门口一头雾水的亨特拉尔说道。

 

范佩西朦朦胧胧之间感觉到有一只冰凉的手贴在他滚烫的脸颊上，他努力睁开眼睛，在晃眼的灯光之中终于辨认出了范德萨的脸，“埃德温……？”

他感觉自己的四肢都不听使唤似的使不上力气，大脑昏沉沉的，整个人像是浮在半空中一样有种微妙的失衡感，身体里不时地传来一阵阵的酥痒，就好像有无数的蚂蚁在他的血管里爬行，让他忍不住想蜷起身体。

范德萨托着他的后颈将他的头抬起来，让他枕在自己的大腿上，然后伸出手去摸了摸他的额头，“嘘，别动，这个药一开始会让你变得神智不清，一会儿你就能清醒过来了。”他看了一眼桌上的马丁尼，“如果我没猜错的话。”

范佩西感觉呼吸有些困难。

他努力地想抬起手捉住范德萨的胳膊，但挣扎了一阵才意识到自己根本无法控制自己的动作，像溺水一样怎么挣扎都是徒劳，只能任由对方按住了他的身子，让他慢慢地停止了尝试，一动不动地躺住了。

血管里的蚂蚁更加狂躁地爬动了起来，在他的身体里横冲直撞，引得他开始止不住地生理性颤抖，像是在寒风里赤裸着身体一般不住地打颤。

“埃德温……”

“我在。”

范佩西感觉意识在慢慢地回到身体里。

蚂蚁停止了爬动，黏在他的血管上，开始细细地啃咬着他的血管，他起初以为自己已经止住了生理性的颤抖，但直到他的右手指尖一点点地贴到了身侧，他才意识到自己其实还在微微地发着抖，身体里那种酥痒的感觉让他很是难受。

“罗宾？”范德萨出声道，“能听到我说话吗？”

他模糊地点了点头，试图发出声音，却半晌说不出话来。他意识到自己有一部分的意识已经苏醒了过来，他能听见范德萨在对他说话，或许在这之前也说了不少，但他确实是直到现在才能清楚地捕捉到对方说的话。

“听话。”范德萨揉了揉他的头发，“把手给我。”

他试着抬了抬手，发现这回自己已经能够控制自己的动作了，尽管还是有些脱力，但他已经能够依照对方所说地将手颤颤巍巍地举到了对方面前。范德萨捉住他的手腕，然后说道， “侧过身来。”

翻身的动作对此时的范佩西来说略显困难，但他还是做到了。

范德萨将他的两只胳膊扭到了身后，这个姿势使得范佩西有些难受，于是他扭动了一下，想将手挣脱出来，却被对方牢牢地捉住，迷迷糊糊之间感觉到有冰凉的金属扣在了手腕上。是副手铐。他清醒过来的那一点意识这样告诉他。

“罗宾。”范德萨将他的身子扳回了原位，“一会儿你得忍忍。”

“……嗯？”他的大脑还有些混沌，带着鼻音发出了疑问词。

“这药的催情作用有点强烈。”

 

等到范佩西完全清醒过来的时候，他才意识到范德萨的“警告”实在是过于轻描淡写了。

“……那帮兔崽子给老子下的是春药？”

范德萨低下头看了他一眼，“看来你已经清醒过来了。”他垂下眼帘，回答道，“不完全是，不过确实有很多人把它当催情的药物使用。”他再次将手掌贴上对方的脸颊，“一次不会上瘾，忍过去就可以了。”

范佩西咬了咬下唇，感觉到身体里那种被蚂蚁啃咬着血管的酥痒感已经渐渐褪了去，取而代之的是一种过电一般的刺激，从他的大脑一路直达脚趾，跟细胞摩擦出星星点点的火花，使得持续高温的身体像是被瞬间点着了一样开始发烫。

他试着动了动，这才发现自己的双手都被铐在了身后。

“埃德温……”灯光有些晃眼，于是他闭上了眼睛，身体里过电般的酥麻感甚至蔓延到了指尖，那些燃烧着的火苗在一寸一寸地吞噬着他全身，然后他意识到自己裤裆里的东西已经开始抬起头来了，“埃德温，我……”

情欲像雪球一样在他的神经末梢上越滚越大，最后几乎是以一种碾压的姿态印在了他每一寸细胞之上，瞬间便占领了他的全身，他开始感觉口干舌燥。

范德萨的手指从他的肩膀往下滑，绕过锁骨，顺着衬衫的纽扣一直滑到小腹，他忍不住弓起了身子，发出了细碎的小声呻吟，“埃德温……”五彩的灯光落在他的视网膜上变成白茫茫的一片，他蜷起了脚趾使得自己进入了一种紧绷的状态。

被自己压在身下的双手有些酸疼，他怀疑自己的手腕已经被勒出了痕迹。

他感觉到范德萨的手来到了他的牛仔裤上沿，摸索着解开了那里的纽扣，拉下拉链，他十分配合地挺起了腰，让对方将自己的底裤一起连带着褪到了大腿处，已经勃起的性器终于没有了束缚，接触到空气的时候兴奋地抖动了一下。

“埃德温……”

他挪了挪身子，摆动着双腿，试着自己一点一点地将裤子蹭掉。

范德萨将手撤回的时候不知是有意还是无意地扫过了他的性器顶端，他忍不住呻吟了一声，一边将终于褪到脚踝处的裤子给蹭了下来，踢下了沙发。

“埃德温……帮我……”

“乖。”范德萨俯下身吻了吻他的前额，“你得自己忍过去。”他放轻了声音，像是枕边耳语一般用低沉的嗓音说道，“如果就这样借着药性做了，你是不会记得要提高警惕的。”

范佩西感觉自己的性器硬得发疼，身体里的电流还在不断地刺激着他的神经。范德萨的坚持让他无从反驳，他潜意识里认为对方说的是对的，但脑海里又有个细小的声音尖叫着告诉他这样简直就是酷刑。

他侧过身，脸颊贴着范德萨的大腿，将身子蜷缩了起来。

范德萨自然知道对方的感觉并不好受，他伸出手安慰似的揉了揉范佩西的头发，然后给自己点了一根烟——需要冷静的绝不止范佩西一个人。

“埃德温。”范佩西将自己几乎蜷缩成了一团，他咬了咬下唇，努力使自己发出完整的音节而不是张口只能发出抑制不住的呻吟，“求你了。”他说，“我……会注意的……下次再也不敢了……求你……”

“抱歉。”范德萨叹气似的吐出一口烟。

他当然知道范佩西倔强的个性，他甚至敢说没有人比他更了解。即使是在床笫之间，那人也鲜少说出求饶或是示弱的话，他比谁都清楚他拗不过来的倔强劲。

范佩西感觉自己的每一寸细胞都在泛着针刺般的疼，身体里面巨浪般卷起的情欲冲撞着他的皮肤表层，叫嚣着想要冲出他的体外，他的脸颊枕着范德萨的腿，几乎是以半趴半侧的姿势贴在沙发上，一点一点地上下挪动着身子，让滚烫的性器能够有一下没一下地蹭在沙发上，虽然解决不了真正的需求，但也好过让它一动不动地挺立在那里。性器与皮质沙发的摩擦其实并不好受，甚至让他有些受虐般的疼痛感，好像身体上那块炙热的物件会因此而蹭掉一层皮一样。

范德萨耐心地再次将他扳回到仰躺的姿势，用手指轻轻地抚摸着他无法得到满足的性器，像是想要将他的疼痛抹去一般，但这样安抚似的动作就像隔靴搔痒一样起不到真正的作用。于是他收回手，摸了摸他的脸颊，“再忍忍，罗宾。”

“求你了，埃德温。”范佩西睁开眼看向他，眼球表面泛着血丝，几乎是要哭出来的表情，“上我啊。”一开口连声音都是抖的，“我保证……会长记性的，求你。”

尽管他身上还有不少的衣物，但范德萨看得出他已经全身都泛红了，眼睛湿润润的像是随时都可能哭出来。他的指尖怜悯似的抚过他的嘴唇，然后被后者一口咬进了嘴里。他皱了皱眉，纵容了对方这样报复性的行为。

等到范佩西终于松开口的时候，他的食指与中指末端已经有了深深的牙印，或许再咬下去就能被咬出血，整齐的一圈看起来就像被戒指勒出的痕迹。

然后他意识到这几乎是一个听起来有些莫名浪漫的比喻。

 

等到药物作用终于过去的时候，范佩西感觉自己就像死过一次。

最后还是在范德萨的帮助之下才射出来的，他浑身脱力地躺在那里，感觉身体就像被大卸八块了一般，每一个部分都与大脑失去了联络，他甚至没有办法通过感知来证明自己仍旧活着。

好在范德萨对他的身体无比熟悉，没几下就让他自动缴械投降了，他怀疑自己是哭着释放出来的，但又觉得根本没有多余的眼泪能够让他浪费。

在意识边缘他感觉到范德萨解开了他的手铐，然后将他扶了起来。

他靠着范德萨的肩膀不知多久才终于找回了意识。

“你是个混蛋。”他说。

范德萨不说话，侧过头吻了吻他的前额。他感觉自己全身都跟散了架一般，每一根骨头都化成了一滩没有形状的泥状物，他从来不知道情欲可以让人如此痛苦——就这点而言，范德萨的确成功了，他敢保证自己绝对不敢再这样毫无警惕心地喝下别人递给自己的酒水或是饮料了，这代价足以让他记到足够久远的以后。

“罗宾。”范德萨再次将他的身子扶正，按住他的后颈给了他一个喘不过气来的深吻。范佩西的脑海依旧昏沉沉的一片，他隐约觉得某根神经正在疯狂地警铃大作，但一时没能反应过来这究竟是怎么一回事。直到范德萨拉着他的手放到自己胯间，他才意识到那个吻代表的是情欲。

范佩西缩了缩脖子，“……这时候做的话我绝对会死的。”

“你枕着我的大腿足足呻吟了半个多小时。”范德萨凑到他耳边咬了咬他的耳垂，声音里是满满的不容拒绝，“犯错误的人不是我，罗宾，我的需求理应得到满足。”

范佩西的脑海里瞬间闪过了无数借口，他很诧异自己的大脑居然还能正常工作。然后他从里面挑选了一个自认为最有说服力的借口，“贾斯珀和克拉斯他们还在门口……”

“包间的隔音效果很好——而且就算能听见，他们也早就听见了。”范德萨不置可否，顿了一阵才想到另一个更为关键的问题，“你为什么会和贾斯珀还有克拉斯一起做任务？这个任务不是阿贾克斯的？”

范佩西因为这个问题愣了一下，眨了眨眼睛似乎自己也在疑惑。

等到他的大脑终于过滤过了相关的记忆，他才回答道，“这确实是阿贾克斯的任务，但我觉得赌场比较好玩……所以就……”他有些心虚地说道，“本来我也有任务在身，就……私下和你们的人交换了一下，反正贾斯珀他们也都比较熟。”

范德萨皱了皱眉，“你和谁交换的？”

“一个阿贾克斯的新人，不认识——怎么了？”

“你原本的任务是什么？”

虽然不解对方为何会纠缠这个问题，但范佩西还是如实回答道，“没什么特别的，普通的港口交货，去鹿特丹港口的2号码头把货交给西班牙人。”

范德萨足足愣了三秒，久违地有了背脊发凉的感觉。

 

【全文完】


End file.
